Take Me Away/Ultimate
}} Para la canción homonima de Lifehouse, vease Take Me Away Take Me Away/Ultimate, en español Llévame Lejos/Final, es un Mash-up presentada en el capitulo . Ambas canciones pertenecen a la cantante y actriz Lindsay Lohan. La canción sera presentada por New Directions y Vocal Adrenaline con solo de sus miembros, es presentada por capricho de Mario por querer demostrar su talento y apocar la fiesta, cosa que no sucede ya que el publico termina por abuchearlo y echarlo del baile. Letra de la Canción: Your the kinda friend who always bends when I'm broken like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again I've been wasting time with foolish guys but now it's over let me tell you why I'm through I've met someone new who's just like you! I cannot find a way to describe it It's there inside; all I do is hide I wish that it would just go away What would you do, you do, if you knew What would you do Your it your the ultimate it's automatic I'm sure of it (All the pain i thought i knew) no lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy (All my thoughts) 'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, (Lead Back To You) your it your the ultimate you! (I'm unable; come and take me away) I feel like I am all alone All by myself I need to get around this My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you If I show you, I don't think you'd understand Cause no one understands Your the kinda guy who's hand in mine sends shivers up and down my spine you took my heart and put it back together again your the kinda guy who blows my mind but now it's my turn you've been right infront of me everthing thing I need why didn't I see? All the pain I thought I knew (It's automatic, i'm sure of it) All my thoughts (No Lie) lead back to you Back to what was never said Back and forth inside my head I can't handle this confusion I'm unable; come and take me away (The ultimate you!) Instrumental de Ultimate You Your it your the ultimate it's automatic I'm sure of it (All the pain i thought i knew) no lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy (All my thoughts) 'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, (Lead Back To You) your it your the ultimate you! (I'm unable; come and take me away) I'm unable; come and take me away I'm unable; come and take me away Mash-up Creado Por: Cristobal Contreras. Vídeos: thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Can I Have This Dance? Categoría:Mash-up Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Mario Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Army